Code:Humanity and Virus
by Zaynal
Summary: What if Xana wasn't a computer program? What if he used to be human? What if Xana was Franz Hopper's son?
1. Prologue

They lied to me. He lied to me. My own father lied to me. He wiped away my existence, left me to rot away in this foreign world. This parasite destroys me; it rewrites me, until nothing is left of me. He told me that Lyoko was a beautiful and wondrous place. I thought so too until the virus struck at me. Father told me it wouldn't affect me seeing how I was human, but the fact that I entered Lyoko meant I was digitized, corruptible, a computer program that could be altered. And that meant I could lose my humanity…


	2. Code Humanity Part 1 of 3

Jeremy is in his room reading the last remnants of the Franz Hopper's digital journal while Aelita sits on his bed reading a book. Jeremy and Aelita secretly turned the supercomputer back on, and they hope reading Hopper's journal they might find a way to excuse the fact they went behind the groups back. Jeremy grows pale as he read Hopper's journal. He reads something about Xana not being what it seemed to be and how the AI system that created Xana came to be. Jeremy goes completely white, grows extremely agitated and throws the journal at the wall, causing the CDs to shatter into several chunks of reflective mass.

"FRANZ HOPPER YOU MAKER ME SICK!" looking at the broken shards of what was the digital journal, Jeremy empties his lungs in rage screaming at a man long dead.

"Jeremy what's wrong?" Aelita asks with concern overflowing through her words.

"Aelita… you're not an only child…" glittering crystals began to fill his eyes, but these were not mere crystals for they were tears puddling around his eyes. Wiping them away quickly, hoping she wouldn't see he says "You had a brother and I'm afraid your father intentionally wiped away any proof of his existence because he was someone who helped create the AI system, with his life."

10 years ago-Code:Humanity

"Hey dad what're you working on?" I ask. Franz Hopper, my dad, feeling the nonexistent needles in his eyes, he rubs them slowly. There is a long set of equations and complex diagrams, several papers and a single computer in the living room. Mom's sitting across from dad feeding Aelita on the beige couch, noticing their pink hair I wonder how they could have pink hair, it's completely beyond me. I have white hair not silver but bleach paper white but that's a different story.

"I can't seem to get the AI system to work properly; it seems something is missing from the equation Zayna, something that eludes me," the glasses in dad's hand look like a dog finished playing with the plastic parts with its mouth. But of course dad is the one biting into the plastic no dog, and no slobber rightly so. His nerves and agitation always lead him to do that. Feeling slightly disgusted at this marvel I sit next to him and look at his papers with intent to help. At the age of 13 I graduated an American University called Harvard, age 15 I gained my PhD in Mathematics and Computer Programming. I'm age 17 now and I have PhDs in Math Computer Programming, Art, Classical Music, and Medicine. When I say help him I mean I will help him.

"Maybe we need a new approach to all of this," I finish reading the papers and place them on the table again.

"And what might that be Zayna?" he looks at me inquisitively. Whenever I help him he swells with pride. Of course he would seeing how I do usually help through his rough patches. When I had looked through his papers I noticed him doing something entirely wrong.

"What you're trying to do is run self automated matrices, but what you really should make is a binary automation. Basically a self replicating zeros and ones program. Connect some base functioning programs and it should become self-aware dad." Dad looks at me and merely nods his and smiles.

"Zayna if this works I'll name this program after you but worded a little bit differently, for safety reason of course. I'll call it Xana, any specific designs you want to represent it?" his face spells out a question. I grab some blank papers and and work on some designs for a little while, by a little while I mean hours upon hours. Working on multiple designs all at once and none of them intriguing me. Then I find the perfect design, I hear my father saying that he finished the AI system and that he wanted the design. It was a circle with four prongs in it. One at the top, three at the bottom. The middle prong of the three bottom prongs was a bit fatter than the others. I look at it proudly and show it to dad.

"Interesting design, I'll implement it into the system. Keep in mind that this AI system is weak and is nowhere near ready to take on advanced mathematics or anything the like. Think of it as a virus of sorts, it'll go on the internet and copy bits and pieces of its code to make itself stronger. Soon it'll be self sufficient enough to learn the big stuff, but you already know that" the end of my lips rise give my dad a hug and look forward to tomorrow, little did I know that this early stage AI system would become something else entirely.


	3. Code Humanity Part 2 of 3

Three weeks had past since the AI system was created at that point in time. See I loved my father, like any son should. Sure I fucked up when I entered Lyoko when I wasn't supposed to, but I meant it with the purest of intentions. My father on the other hand became paranoid, he thought I was working for them, the men in black. I don't even know what the men in black are nor will I ever know.

Three weeks since AI completion

My back is laying against the cushion of my bed, my hand throws a ball into the air, watching it spin and hit the ceiling. Morning rituals must be upheld otherwise I have nothing to do. Dad finally finished building the AI system three weeks ago but its abilities were laughable. Dad was right, something was missing from the equation. My body rises as I realize I need to eat something, a throbbing head and gurgling stomach attesting to that fact. My feet feel the freezing touch of the marble floor as they step onto it. I walk across it to touch the door nob and turn it. As my fingers trace and latch onto the nob, my hand feels it icy touch and goose bump give rise on my skin. Slowly I grow more aware of the freezing air as my breath steams in front of me. Dammit dad why do you always mess with the thermostat? I finally do turn the door nob and walk out into the living room. Dad sits in his chair while he works on his computer, his fingers move furiously over the keyboard making his hand a big peach colored blur. He doesn't bother looking up, knowing I'm the only one who's usually up at this hour of the day.

"Any luck with the AI program dad?" my voice carries across the room as my feet carry me across the cold marble floor to the kitchen and heard a deep loud sigh.

"You're obviously aware of the fact that it's abilities are mediocre at best," he waves his hands in a dismissive gesture. "Honestly I'm surprised it's even self automated."

"It's like you said dad, something is missing from the equation." My hands grab the handle of the refrigerator handle, opens it, grab the peanut butter, some orange juice and quickly grab a cup from the cabinet. Pouring the orange juice, my hand brings the peanut butter covered bread towards my mouth. Quick snack, helps me stave off the hunger for a little bit.

"Zayna..." dad's voice cracks with fear. I rush out of the kitchen and head toward him.

"What is it dad?" Quickly grabbing a napkin, my fingers begin wiping themselves. He points at the screen of the computer and says

"The AI system, it's taking over most functions of the virtual world. I've been trying to delete it for the past few minutes but it's not working." The white auras around the many individual towers on the screen one by one begin turning black. Soon just as my father felt his fear control him, I felt mine filling me, with its tendrils grabbing at my sanity.

"Dad, you're going to get mad but hear me out, I need to go to Lyoko. It's the only way we can fix this. The AI system is beginning to do things we didn't anticipate," I don't know what expression my face had made, but I tried my best to convince my father that it's the right thing to do.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT ZAYNA! THE SCANNERS ARE STILL IN EXPERIMENTAL TRIAL RUNS, I DON'T WANT TO RISK HARM COMING TO YOU!" his bellow shock waves throughout the room, leaving me with a jaw that had dropped. Something needs to be done, things can't be left like this. I have to... go to Lyoko, I have to betray my father...


	4. Code Humanity Part 3 of 3

Scanner Zayna. Biology scanned. DNA mapped. Virtualization. My body forms midair with white see through information packets forming my body. It quickly fills the aesthetic look of me and I become complete. The invisible force keeping me in the air dissipates, which causes me to fall. Not being used to this sensation I hit the ground, hard.

"Ah!" I yelp. I slowly get up and look around me. The scenery looks like a white plain stretching endlessly with huge holes in between them. Father told me the holes are a digital sea of sorts, a place where if you fall into it you become permanently virtualized, apparently meaning you can't go back to the real world. Okay before virtualizing myself I did a quick scan of the supercomputer. My abilities are spectral imaging, smoke manipulation, and flight. My weapon appears to be enemy possession and white fire apparently what that is where I put my hands on top of one another and separate them, the space left behind is replaced with white fire. Also my life points are 110, I'm assuming that's good. Dad mentioned that upon entering Lyoko you had to enter the way towers to fix any problems that arose. The way towers represented the safety mechanisms in case of there being a bug, hacker, or the like. To alter any code in Lyoko you had to have a way tower under your control. Ingenious concept really if it wasn't so annoying. I make way toward the tower when two weird brown monsters skitter toward me. The red orb at their center begins to project this red line in front of it, it begins to spin rapidly. I look at it and tilt my head, wondering what it'll do. The red lines becomes a flat red transparent circles and red lasers come flying at me. Something tells me I should dodge so I quickly do the splits causing one of the lasers to miss me, but one manages to nick me on the faces, causing small bursts of electricity to surge around it.

My hands lay over each other to create the white fire, not know the intensity of the flame or the fact that the flames could be projected sent me flying back a good six or ten steps. The fire surround the brown creature and burns one of them into oblivion, but the second one manages to escape the whole ordeal. It moves toward me, not minding this development I begin running toward it. It fires lasers at me but I bob my head left and right, lasers whizzing past my ears. My hand quickly grabs the monster on the head and I begin the possession of it. Blue tendrils erupt from my hands and begin corrupting the creatures data. It takes a total of 30 seconds and the creature is completely mine. Turning myself into smoke, I race towards the tower. Rocks come into view as I jerk left and right as I try to avoid them. Best not risk hurting myself even if I'm in smoke form.

The tower slowly comes into view and as I approach weird beige colored box's with legs fire lasers at me. I pick up my pace and move behind them, slow to react I unsmoke myself and place my hands on both of them. The tendrils erupt same as last time and this time it took me 40 seconds to convert them. I feel a drain in my energy and I become lethargic.

"Note to self... do that less often," I barely manage to whisper that to myself. The blocks pick me up and carry me to the tower. Laying down on both of them to doze off for a bit. When I wake we're at the tower I hesitantly enter it. The doorway if I can call it that ripples like water and bright light envelops me. I walk forward and see the inside of the tower. It was breath taking, I couldn't believe it. The information packets are on the wall around me, I walk forward as I'm not sure what to do. As I reach the center of the platform the same force that held me up when I virtualized now propelled me upward. I reach the second floor and I see a clear touch screen. I place my hand on it and it types out slowly Zayna, code. I type in a single word that popped into my head, humanity. As I enter it the information packets that were surrounding suddenly drop. Crouching down I look over the edge of the floor I was on, where were they going? A splitting headache attacks me then. My sensations blank out, and my consciousness fades into the void. I think I might have heard dad's voice. Not sure...


	5. Father or Monster?

On the edge of Lyoko the passed out Zayna looks peaceful. The AI program looks upon him with indifference. The completion process in its eyes is missing something. It moves away biding its time to begin the process. A voice is overheard in the blue sky of Lyoko

"Return to the past, now," the voice was that of Franz Hopper. Hopper noticed that the Super Computer had been in use, so to go on the side of caution he activates it. A blue encompassing light erupts from the center of Lyoko and it expands to the outlying areas and eventually covering the world. A simple command is all it takes for time to be rewound to an earlier point of convenience.

I jump out of my bed, panting heavily. What a nightmare, I slump back against my bed. Hearing the door of my room creaking open I look over. It's my four year old sister Aelita. Her face is red with tears.

"Big brother *hic* where's mom *hic* and dad?" she sobs loudly. Pulling the sheets off of my bed I place my feet upon the cold marble ground. As I get up I begin to walk toward her and hug her.

"It'll be alright Aelita, I'm sure they're working on something important, if you want I can read you that story again so you can sleep," I pat her head softly, wiping away her tears with a napkin and she begins to beam the beautiful smile of hers. Not saying another word she grabs my hand and drags me to her room. The marble floor still cold to my touch I let her drag me; she lets go of my hand, walks to her small bookcase and grabs the story of "Jack in the Beanstalk". Going to her bed, she pulls the sheets up, enters it, and pulls it over her.

"I'm ready big brother, please read me the story now?" she asks in the sweetest and most polite way she could. I smile and sit beside her. I began reading how Jack's family was poor and that his mother became sick. His mother told Jack to go into town and sell the cow for some food and medicine. Jack obliges and goes to town. On the way a strange man asks him if he believes in magic. Jack, unsure how to answer the man said that he's open to the idea. The man then says to Jack that if he trades the cow accompanying him he would give him magic beans. Jack unsure of what to do decides to indeed trade them. The old man then says plant them in front of your house child, in the morning you shall have a pleasant surprise. When Jack reaches home his mother passed away. Grief stricken he throws the beans out the window plane. Crying himself to sleep at the loss of his mother, he wakes the next morning. He notices how dark it is inside his house. Not sure if it was day; he walks out, surprised to see a fully fledged beanstalk had grown in front of his window. He begins to climb it slowly.

I quickly stop reading to check upon Aelita, she's sound asleep again, I smile. Getting up slowly I walk out, I hear Aelita talking in her sleep

"I love you big brother." Those words warm my heart and make me feel all fuzzy inside. My body slowly rises off of her bed and I head to the door. Slowly opening it, careful not to wake up Aelita, and walking out. I head down the stairs and I hear the front door open. Heading to it I see that it's dad, his face is washed with white, veins are popping out of his head.

"YOU DISOBEYED ME!" He pins me against the wall. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ONTO LYOKO." His hands begins pressing against my neck. The blood that is supposed to go to my brain through my veins can't, my mind is slowly losing air.

"Can't... breathe..." I manage to squeak.

"YOU MUST BE WORKING FOR THEM! THE MEN WHO WANTED THE SUPERCOMPUTER ALL TO THEMSELVES!" My pathetic attempts at a struggle finally end, and my arms fall limp at my side. The vision that was so clear before now is ridden with patches of darkness. Then he let's go and my heavy body drops limp. Air rushes to my mind and I can think properly again. Coughing I try to get up but the bastard kicks me in the rib.

"UGH!" I cry out, tears start forming in my eyes. "Please... stop... please. PLEASE!" But he doesn't stop, no he keeps going, repeatedly hurting me, repeatedly kicking and punching me. He goes on and on and just when I thought that he wouldn't stop he does. Nicks and cuts surround my face all the way down to my stomach. Blood slowly pours out of the cuts and leaves me looking like a squashed tomato. I lie there curled up in a ball, tears streaming down my face.

"Zayna, when I say don't do something, I mean it," he merely looks in my direction when says this and then walks off. That night dad went away for awhile, he disappeared for a few days. Mom and Aelita began worrying, but me? I welcomed the fact that he disappeared. After what he did to me how could I ever possibly fucking love him? But mom wouldn't leave it alone, she wanted me to go look for him. I never told anyone about my bruises and cuts, and how they came to be. My mom assumed I got into a fight, and now I had to look for the mom who did this to me. Maybe he left some sort of clue as to where he went on Lyoko. Maybe I should go there and stay there. Just to spite the bastard. But things are never so simple as the way you plan them to be.


	6. Birth of Xana

Spectral imaging, imagine you're in a virtual world and somehow you can appear anywhere in the world in the form of smoke. Anywhere in the _real_ world. Being blue smoke in the real world feels weird. Things that I shouldn't go through I go through, and things that I should go through stops me dead in my tracks. Not that I had any but that's different story. Point is; feels weird, feels awesome, and a shit ton of other things. I weave through empty suburbs looking for good old father. The father I love oh so much. I look through a school called Kadic Academy thinking it's a good place to search seeing how he teaches science there. The classes are smaller than I'd imagine for boarding school. I would think it was a public school if it wasn't for the high end teachers here. Some teacher were like me, child prodigies whilst others were men and women in their 60s renewing their Doctorates. I inwardly smile as I think of Aelita's future; she would probably go to this school and as for me I would probably become her teacher. Knowing me I'd probably teach computer sciences or music theory. But enough of that I have to focus on the task at hand. I float toward through the hallways looking for any sign of Franz.

I take a slight detour through the pathway and end up in the dorms. The walls are a tree bark brown with the occasional fire alarm in the ceiling. Other things to note was the fact that every 10 steps was a door. Not feeling particularly willing to look through other people's personal space, I avoid going inside. My slow search ends up heading toward the principal's office. Nothing to particularly to note but I quickly check his desktop to see if he had any info. Packets of clumped data whiz by me. In my newly formed smoke body my eyes kept track of them at an alarming pace. I didn't learn anything of importance but I did find out the principal had a few interesting habits. Giving up I decide to head back to the factory. The white road lines speed by me as I probably go something akin to 50 mph. A thought flashes in my head, I don't have many friend... do I. In all the studying and wonders of what I did, I realized I never had any time for friends... I just push the thought aside. The sewage ways are always the fastest way through to the super computer, usually the stench is horrible but the only sense of the five I have is sight. I should consider myself lucky then. Within moments I'm at the foothold of the factory. As I head inside my spectral self starts to break down, I attempt to scream but being smoke doesn't allow for much sound. Once the image is gone I wake up on Lyoko, father looking over me. His glasses don't show his eyes but I can safely assume he feels contempt towards me. But he does something I didn't expect him to do. He smiled, the corners of his lips rising so high to reveal teeth sparkling white. My body shakes as fears coarses through the blood of my veins.

"Glad you could join me Zayna. I finally did it Zayna, I finally did it. Something was missing from the equations, oh the endless equations. I've found the missing link," he whispers into my ear, the force of his breathe tickling my ears. Curious I ask him with as much contempt as I could muster

"And what might that be _Father,_"

"Not a what, but a who," his blank expression controlling his face now.

"What do you mean!" My voice loses its cool and becomes a scream. He moves back as if he sees a disgusting bug on the floor.

"By sacrificing someone I will be able to create the ultimate AI, ask me who the sacrifice is son. I bet you're dying to know." His smile comes back and it sends my body into convulsions this time.

"Who?" Almost afraid of the answer.

"You son, it's always been you. And don't bother running to the towers, I revoked your code." Fear gives way to anger in a way a oil gives way to fire. It burns likes a inferno, its flames burn any traces of humanity temporarily, and the person gains a new level of awareness. A vision of destruction, the need to burn and raze everything in sight. In that temporary loss of cognition any host of things can attach itself to the rage induced human. That human is me, and that's how I felt towards my father. The reason I don't explain what happened afterwords is because I don't remember. All I know is that the AI system latched itself into me and became complete, effectively destroying my humanity in the process. As it grew stronger, I grew weaker and weaker, until this is all that's left of me. A monotone machine who's memories feel foreign to even him. See I had loved my father, and he left me to die, he used me, and abandoned me. I am Xana, I don't even know my own name anymore. My rage has sustained me, but ultimately it will destroy me. If anyone can read the machination of the codes of my thoughts in this realm, please kill me. Kill me before I destroy everything I once loved...

"Who are you?" The pink haired virtual says.

"I'm Jeremy Belpois and who are you?"

"I don't know..."

"Hmmm how about I call you Maya?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

><p>I'm planning on writing more guys. But the Zayna aspect of the story is done. Think of it as a backstory into Xana's rage and anger toward Hopper. Now the focus of the story will Aelita and Jeremy saving him. I wrote that last bit of Jeremy and Aelita meeting to show that this backstory is indeed before those twos' time. Anyway enjoy guys and remember to review.<p> 


	7. Enter Lyoko Five

I can't help but feel I'm not spending enough time on character development. Feels likes I'm rushing through the plot. I don't know. In any case heres another chapter for you guys. Also in case any of you are wondering about William I'll introduce him to the story later on. No promises though.

* * *

><p>When Jeremy had finished reading the rest of journal to Aelita looked like she was going to heave. Jeremy couldn't blame her, finding out that she had a brother and that her father created a hell bent AI program that's trying to destroy him through said brother.<p>

"I need some air Jeremy, you find a way of bringing him back, please," she chokes out as crystals of shimmering beads of water form around her eyes. She opens Jeremy's dorm door and walks out. Jeremy takes off his glasses and rubs them with the ends of his shirt. He then begins to rub his eyes in frustration. He picks up the phone and calls Yumi, Ulrich and Odd.

"Pick up... pick up... pick up..." The phone rings for fives times before Ulrich connects through.

"Sup Einstein how the project for Ms. Hertz class going? Haha why do I even bothering asking you'll probably pass it with flying colors like you always do," there was a hint of bitterness in Ulrich's voice.

"Ulrich shut up about the meaningless stuff. I have important news about Xana so get over here quick, be sure to bring Odd along. I'll call Yumi." Before Ulrich could ask how could there be a problem with Xana if he was gone, Jeremy had hung up the phone and began dialing for Yumi, it connects through on the first ring.

"Hey Jeremy, you going to help me with that presentation or this about something else?"

"Hey Yumi, you should come over quick, it's about Xana," the moment the words leave his lips he hears a click on the other side of the phone. While Jeremy waited for the three to come over he quickly went onto his laptop and began typing away. His fingers were blurs and streams of code were being built into his modified DOS command prompt. What he was trying to do was simple, find any trace of Xana, any trace at all, to more specific the human vessel of Xana. He was checking Lyoko, the government databases of the world, popular websites, and pretty much anything else he could think of. He put a self automation loop onto the program he quickly created and he leaned back his chair, with its slight creaking, and waited for the group to arrive. Ulrich and Odd were the first to arrive. Odd had a small build to him, blonde hair spiked to a point with a little purple streak at the bottom. Ulrich had an athletic build for him, brown hair and a seriousness about him.

"So Einstein, what's the big emergency, you know I need that chocolate ice cream cake in the cafeteria," says Odd grouchily. _Typical Odd behavior, food first everything else second_ thought Jeremy.

"Xana is not what we thought he was," says Jeremy coolly.

"He?" Ulrich quick on the usage of the pronoun of he instead of it.

"Xana is human guys." Jeremy's voice slowly begins to crack as Yumi enters into the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JEREMY?" Ulrich screams at him.

"He's Aelita's brother." With that Ulrich grabbed Jeremy and threw him against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THAT WE KILLED A HUMAN BEING JEREMY? AND HE HAPPENED TO AELITA'S BROTHER? DOES EVERYTHING REVOLVE AROUND HER EINSTEIN. BECAUSE IT SURE SEEMS LIKE IT AT THIS POINT." Years of repressed jealousy and anger that was bottled broke like a rock being thrown against a window, explosive and loud. Yumi quickly grabbed Ulrich and attempted to pry him off of Jeremy, but no avail. Odd quickly helps Yumi and they managed to stop Ulrich before he went too far. Jeremy falls onto the bed coughing and wheezing.

"Breathe Ulrich, breathe in and breathe out," Yumi holds Ulrich's head in her shoulder. Before Jeremy could explain himself his laptop sounds an alert. He quickly opens it and a tower is activated.

"Well fuck..." Jeremy says under his breath, then he says much more loudly so everyone can hear. "It appears our good friend Xana isn't dead after all..."


	8. New Problems Arise

Sleep, it's needed to replenish lost energy and feel rejuvenated. Severe lack of it can result in death. On a rare Lyoko Warrior run about two to three hours of sleep is lost. Even rarer are the ones that take days. Jeremy looks at his wrist, specifically his new watch Aelita had bought for him. It reads 12:01 am, the Lyoko Warriors have been there for about fives hours. Six towers had been activated and Xana has been defending them all with numerous amounts of Tanks, Creepers, Mantas, and Blocks. Deactivating the first tower had taken some quick thinking on Odd's part and attacking recklessly at the two tanks closest to the tower, he had lost most of his life point but he had gotten Aelita into the tower.

"Aelita, I thought Xana was gone for good, why is he back?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow in inquiry. Aelita places her hand on the blue screen. Aelita, Code L-Y-O-K-O.

"I don't know Jeremy, but isn't that a good thing now? I mean now we can figure out a way to free my brother," she says as she exits out of the tower, the white ripples out like water on the phantom doorway.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd screams as he rushes toward a new tank. It quickly closes itself and becomes a black ball. The arrows hit the hard armor and do no damage. Odd yells at the thing, leaps forward, hand readying the fire position, and the tank opens up to fire. "SHIT!" he profanely yells as he fires his laser arrow at the Tank, it has impact and it starts to explode but not before sending a red force field at Odd. Devirtualization. The scanner opens and steam is let out. Odd is on the floor crumpled up, a momentary unconsciousness caused by the devirtualization process. Odd quickly swears under his breathe, gets up slowly, and groans as he grabs his sides. No one said that the devirtualization process was painless.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich decide to triplicate himself and rushes the three tanks left, Odd had in his stupid recklessness killed four and in his sacrifice killed one. Yumi playing it safe had killed three with telekinesis without loss of life points. Six mantas rush toward Yumi and fire their blue laser spit at her. She spins her two fans in different directions as fast as she can blocking about ninety percent of the attacks. The other ten percent cause her to devirtualize. The data packets that had formed Yumi now just empty bits of data floating away in the nonexistent wind of Lyoko.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" screams Jeremy at the computer screen slamming his fists against the arm chair. He quickly types into the super computer. He quickly finds what he's looking for and smiles. "Just what I'm looking for." Jeremy takes off his headset and walks to the elevator. He presses the button and the mechanized door opens and lets him in. He presses the button again and the elevator closes and takes him down to the scanners.

Scanner Jeremy

Transfer Jeremy

Abilities Overide

Combine abilities

Virtualization

What Jeremy had done was a rare thing for Lyoko. He has bypassed the classing system in Lyoko. The classing system bases your abilities and talents on Lyoko on your personality and skills. So what the classing system would have done is given him data manipulation, one of the more deadlier Lyoko abilities. But what Jeremy has done is that he copied his teammates abilities and made them his own, in addition to his own abilities. But this much data compression causes a slight tension of the processing ability of the classing system. The tension makes it so that the bypass can only last five minutes before permanent virtualization.

When virtualized Jeremy had the mixed appearance of Odd and Yumi. A simple kimono and his hair streaked with blue, red and purple. Two scabbards with swords were in the sash of the kimono. The see through white packets form him and he's completed. And suddenly he disappears and lands on the nearest tank.

Another inadvertent side effect of Jeremy's tinkering cause all human consciousness to be wiped and all animalistic instincts to run rampant. Jeremy draws both swords and slashes them at the Tank recklessly. The hard black shell is slowly filleted like fish carefully cut into small slices. His eyes flash a red glow and the Tank quickly explodes. He quickly moves onto the next enemy after next enemy until none are left. Aelita and Ulrich look at Jeremy with awe. Jeremy raises his head upward to the sky in Lyoko and vanishes from sight.

"Where did he go Yumi?" Ulrich asks in astonishment. Overhead Yumi reply with a simple statement

"I don't know." Jeremy reappears in front of Ulrich and lifts him off the ground by the neck. His eyes are black now, the symbol of Xana within them.


	9. Unraveling

**Well this is interesting. Sorry for the delay guys, was in a dark place creatively. I couldn't turn out anything even if my life depended on it. Oh and enjoy the newest chapter. Don't forget to review and critique.**

* * *

><p>Two minutes left and counting. Jeremy squeezes Ulrich's neck and causes him to devirtualize. Jeremy casts his down as the white packets of Ulrich dissipate. He grabs the sword he left on the ground and raises his head up to the sky.<p>

"All I wanted was father to love me..." Zayne's voice comes out of Jeremy. "But father betrayed me. He stole my innocence, my life, my emotions, and my sister." He screams at the sky. He turns to face Aelita, eyes shivering in rage and rushes toward her. "I will destroy it all, I will destroy his legacy, starting with that virus that stole my will. That's all I can do at this point, when I'm forced to control and deceive my way to freedom" He draws the sword back and stabs Aelita with sword. As the packets begin to disappear he begins to sing a lullaby slowly and haltingly. "Hush little baby don't you cry..."

One minute and counting. Jeremy heads to the way tower of the desert sector. "Momma's gunna buy you a mockingbird..." Forty-five seconds and counting. He enters it. Thirty seconds and counting. The invisible force lifts him up to the second floor. "If the mockingbird don't want to sing..." Fifteen seconds and counting. Places his hand on the see through screen. Ten seconds and counting. Jeremy, Code Z-A-Y-N-A. One second and counting. "Momma's going to buy you a diamond ring..." The way tower begins to screech loudly as the desert begins to change color. The once brown land now turning into a white landscape. . And in front of the tower a boy with white hair is standing there, amused.

"Your efforts are futile Zayna. The process is almost complete. The body once held by you is almost completely mine, as is your will almost broken. I now have a physical form, no more proxy attacks through that useless William. Soon I will be able to grace the real world with my physical presence," the boy had a deep and dark growl to his laugh and his voice was no different. "Though I must find William, he certainly did know how to fight them occasionally."

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Ulrich yells at everyone in the group. "DID EINSTEIN REALLY JUST GET CONTROLLED BY XANA?" Aelita sobs near the scanners and Yumi and Odd just look vacantly at the scanners. "Every victory, every decisive moment, every breakthrough we had was because of Einstein. And now he's being controlled the way William was controlled. I don't know about you guys but I think we're fucked in this situation. Genuinely fucked." Aelita walks toward him and slaps him across the face.<p>

"Don't you dare say there's no hope Ulrich. Don't you dare." Aelita's eyes are a muddled pink from the tears dripping down her face. "We'll get Jeremy back, we have to..."

Scattered Memory Files 01

I... feel strange. Like a part of me is slowly being... eaten away. I can't feel it but I'm somehow... aware of it. Wait... who... who am I? No... I know who I am... but something is blocking the... memories. I... have to get home to my sister... sister? Do I... have a sister? A home? Wait... no... NO! AELITA I'LL PROTECT YOU! I PROMISE! Wait... who's Aelita?

End of File 01

Jeremy listen to me.

"What...? Who's there?

That's not important. I'm borrowing your body because I need it.

"My what?"

Disorienting isn't it? Right now you're pure virtual data, the mind can't handle that much processing freedom. So what's happening is that all your excess brain functions are put into hibernation while you mind processes the new stimuli.

"Stimu- what?"

My point exactly. Get some rest Jeremy, you're going to need it soon... When you regain all cognitive functioning I'll explain why I'm doing all of this.

* * *

><p>Jeremy's possessed body exits the desert way tower slowly with his head down.<p>

"I wish upon the star, my dreams will come true. There's no point to regret, no point in wishful thinking anymore. I'll kill you like I killed my father you fucking bastard!" He runs toward Xana and quickly disappears behind Xana.

"Tch," Xana clicks his tongue against his teeth and turns into smoke.

"Human emotion! So you are evolving Xana, my father would be so proud," Zayna's voice drips heavily with sarcasm.

"Hahaha, you mean the father we killed?" Xana chuckles as he reforms under Zayna's feet to push him into the air. Zayna swears as he manipulates the air data to form rocks beneath him and uses them as stepping stones to regain his flat footing quickly.

"Well Zayna its been fun playing with you for a few seconds but I have more important things to do now." Xana quickly turns into smoke again and disappears. Zayna jams the swords into the ground and screams in rage

"I swear Xana, I will destroy you for stealing my life from me!"


	10. Missing Memories

**This one is a bit shorter the other ones, not much action in this one I guess. Remember, reviews and critiques are encouraged.**

* * *

><p>It's been six days since Jeremy's been controlled by Zayna, feels a lot longer for the Lyoko Warriors. Aelita used the voice modifying system that Jeremy had made to trick the school into thinking that there's important family business to attend to. Now Aelita and the gang are worried what to do and what to say once the school gets really suspicious. They mill this over among themselves as they eat lunch in the cafeteria. A familiar girl with a very loud mouth walks up to the group.<p>

"Where Einstein? He's always with you guys," says Sissi.

"SISSI SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ulrich screams at her, everyone in the cafeteria suddenly looks at Ulrich. "I don't want to deal with your fucking bullshit right now!" Sissi's mind is spinning, how could her precious Ulrich yell at her? "Screw this, I'm out guys." With that said he gets up out of his seat, empties his tray into the trash, puts away the plates, and walks out the door.

"What's his problem?" Sissi quickly recovers with her usual passive aggressive words.

"Sissi please kindly take Ulrich's advice no matter how vulgarly he put it," Aelita coldly states. Sissi merely scoffs and walks off. Aelita pinches the bridge between her eyes.

"Odd, any idea what we can should do?" Aelita silently hopes he has an answer.

"I don't know princess. Not much of an idea guy really," he says softly. Aelita sighs and mumbles to herself

"Jeremy I need you..."

* * *

><p>Jeremy wake up.<p>

"Nh... whaaaat...?" Jeremy yawns groggily.

We don't have much time kid!

"Who... are you?" Jeremy's yawns still continue.

Heh, the name's Zayna.

"That name sounds familiar..." Racking his brain for an answer to his question.

That isn't important right now. What you need to do Jeremy is to stay out of sight for a while and get some rest. And before you ask why, it's because you can help me in a way no one else can, you have a body that can handle my output level of data, for that I apologize. Though I do have to hand it to you kid, you did something I couldn't...

"And what's that?"

You protected my sister.

* * *

><p>Memory File 02<p>

My thoughts... have been slow, but gathering them was worth it. I remember everything that bastard did to me... But everything in between the rage and the transformation has been a blur. It's as if the memories are slowly disappearing. The question is though why? All I really remember is my life before this... floating sensation. Is it my father's doing or is it something else entirely? Father had mentioned preventing Project Carthage from falling into his previous employers hands. Question again is why?

End of File 02


	11. Death Wish

Memory Files 03

Father had forgotten one important fact about me. When he had set that virus upon me he thought I'd lose all cognitive self-awareness, but I didn't. Every time Xana destroyed, created, and manipulated the data stream, I grew in strength. An odd thing really, gaining strength while slowly losing yourself to a parasite. But the thing my father had forgotten about me was, I still had the ability to manipulate Lyoko's code. Xana didn't know this, but he learnt of it afterwards. And then I created a new sector. It had the core of Lyoko inside of it and I built the fail safe of the keys. Rather ingenious until it came and bit me in ass. I had created a fifth sector, but thing was, Xana made it his home. My work was complete in that regard and then one day Lyoko became black. Darkness had crept everywhere and I knew, the supercomputer had been shutdown and all my hopes of escape vanished within one single event and I fell into a deep slumber.

End of File

* * *

><p>Jeremy slowly wakes as the fog surrounding his head lifts steadily. His memories return to him just as quick except a few. He can't remember his friends or what they did together. The memories have Aelita in them but his friends are blocked out, like someone took an eraser and wiped them out from his memory. Of course he doesn't think anything of it, how can he? He doesn't even remember them to begin with. A note is left to the left of him. <em>Jeremy you need to find your memories. Calm meditation will help you. I know thing's seem strange but you need to figure it out. <em>Jeremy tilts his head and stares at the paper. Lost memories? He thinks _I have them_. He looks on the floor as he collects himself.

"Basic movement down," he mumbles as he wiggles his toes.

"Optical sight and movement check," he begins to find his voice as he scans the room.

"Voice and hearing check. Everything seems to be in order." Jeremy looks at his surroundings finally.

"No door..."

* * *

><p>Aelita glares at her bloodied fists and the cracked wall. She had been punching it repeatedly in her exasperation. The sinking feeling threatening to destroy her, but she closes her eyes and vows to find her brother and save Jeremy if she had to fight a hundred Kankrelots, Bloxs, Tanks, and a Scythazoa.<p>

"No more crying about it, I'll set things right!" Aelita takes out a cellphone and calls the group. "Odd and Yumi get Ulrich and meet me at the factory." She hangs up before they can ask any questions.

* * *

><p>"So Zayna, let me ask you a question," a boy with white hair speaks.<p>

"What is it name stealer?" Jeremy's body speaks.

"You condemn me and vilify me for things that you yourself do. When we killed our father you did not mind, when we attacked our sister hesitantly went along with it, but when I began to dominate your mind completely. That's when you began to oppose me. I think you're not the hero you think you are. I think you're just like me, a shallow manipulative parasite that cannot help but latch onto everything and suck the life out of it. You don't truly love your sister, as you don't truly hate your father. You just viewed them as pawns to move forward in life and to further your own ambitions."

"And what would that be? Hmmm?"

"Why the same as mine of course. I was but a mere AI system, designed for no more than to do math problems on my own like calculus and various other subjects. But you, you completed me, you opened my eyes, gave emotions, gave me desires and wants that I never had before. My desires are yours Zayna, I'm just more honest about them."

"Yeah what you say is true, but I've found that I'm happiest when I go against my base desires. I've evolved beyond your reach name stealer. And its true I care not one bit for anyone that isn't me, but hey at least I don't show it to people. I let them feel wanted and desired, I create a perfect world and all I have to do is lie." Zayna walks into a tower and looks at the screen. He places his hand on the tower,

Zayna

Code: Humanity

"Xana never was an AI, he was just a virus that latched onto my digital signature. All the dark emotions I had felt and all the anger I had felt vanished that day. He stole half of who I was. And then the line blurred, I regained my darker emotions and he gained my better emotions. It became hard to realize who was the human being and who was the parasite."

Code:Virus

"There, now its up to you Jeremy because I just let go of the shackles binding me and Xana together. He'll die soon and chances are so will I."


End file.
